


Broken Hearts with Broken Bones

by Ambercreek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Heartbreak, Multi, spoilers for season 12 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash never had good luck with relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts with Broken Bones

Wash's first “serious” relationship ended when he was 14. He had been dating this girl for 3 month before finding out that she cheated on him with some other girl in their class.

He then stayed away from romance until he got to college, where he started crushing hard on a guy in his calculus class. They ended it after a year when he said “they should just see other people.”

When he got to Project Freelancer, he noted on his first day that everyone was extremely attractive, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He didn’t really seek out for a relationship because everything felt completely work related to him .

But one just happened to fall into his lap, and it was Maine.

That ended when Maine became The Meta, and Wash tried everything to get even a small piece of Maine back, but it never worked.

He lost track of how many years passed before he came to the conclusion that the whole concept of romance was dead to him. Not once did he ever feel any sort of real affection, all of it felt fake and unnatural.

He shooed away anything that wasn’t considered work, with the exception of a few friendships. That was all.

Well, before Felix stepped in.

Wash didn't consider it as a romance. It was more like, “Hey I think you're pretty hot, wanna fuck?” Not even knowing the guy for three days, something about him seemed to stick, but it just didn’t feel right.

And now, here he is, standing god knows where after the revelation of Felix being a complete douche bag who been working with Locus this entire time. He just wanted it to seem like everyone murdered each other so they can take over Chorus.  He was also sort of responsible for his capture in the first place.

Wash's chest hurts and pain is swelled in his body. All he wanted was to fall into the earth and sink into the core.

This is exactly the reason why Wash stays away from romance. He's the one that always gets hurt in the end.


End file.
